1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocking furniture and, more particularly, to a rocker mechanism for rocking chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent rocking chairs include a stationary base and a chair suspended on each side of the base by way of pivoted rocker mechanism, whereby the chair can rock relative to the base. Such rocker mechanisms include at the ends thereof a pair of bearings which engage pins extending from the base and from the chair. The bearings are sandwiched between a pair of elongated plates riveted together. The rocker mechanisms and the bearings support the complete weight of the chair as it suspends therefrom. As the chair is repeatedly rocked back and forth, the load applied on the two plates by the chair causes the rocker mechanism to fail and, more particularly, the bearings to loosen within the plates. It is thus necessary to replace the complete rocker mechanism including the two bearings.
Furthermore, the above rocker mechanisms are somewhat unsightly as they each include two formed plates mounted one to the other by way of rivets.